The ten Deadly Plauges
by Dean'sSupernaturalangel
Summary: The Winchester boy's have to face their biggest challenge. The Ten Deadly Plauges and worse Dean's son Alex is somehow connected to a little girl everyone thinks is a demon. Is this a trick of the mind or something more sinaster.
1. Chapter 1

1Everybody's heard of the 10 deadly plaques but I bet you haven't heard about them this way. Me, my Dad, my uncle and cousin were on our way to investigate the appearance of river of blood. Oh let me tell you about me and my family. My name is Alexander Samuel Winchester, I am 16 yrs old, I have short brownish blond hair and green eyes. I always wear ripped jeans, Led Zeppelin shirts and a leather jacket. My father's name is Dean Winchester he has brown hair and green eyes he dresses like me. My uncle's name is Sam Winchester he has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes he has this psychic power I think its cool. His power gives him visions the only consequence from this that he gets bad headaches, nightmares and sometimes gets bloody noses. My cousin Raven looks exactly like his dad(My Uncle) he even has his I-Know-Everything attitude. Oh I forgot to mention that I also have visions like my Uncle. I got my powers from my Mom, she was a halve demon but my dad loved her. When I start to have a vision my eyes turn black and I start to bleed real bad from my mouth and nose. My head hurts real bad and it gets worse each time.

Well back to the present time as I was explaining earlier we were just getting ready to go on summer vacation. When my dad got a phone call it was from some lady from Brighton, Michigan. "Hello, yeah this is Dean Winchester how can I help you." Dean asked irritated. "I can't believe he did. that Raven, that was the most stupid thing anyone can do."I said as I walked into the house with Raven. "Yeah, it was and I thought you was the only stupid person." Raven said laughing as he pushed past me. "Shut the fuck up Rave, that's not funny and I'm not stupid." I yelled angrily. "Alex quiet down your dad's on the phone." Sam said as he walked in. "Sorry" I pouted as I sat at the table next to Raven. "Wait a min. did you just say your river turned into blood all-of-the-sudden." That really got everyone's attention we stopped what we were doing."River of blood" Sam asked. "Is that even possible." Raven asked. "No it's not." Sam said.

That's when I got to thinking about where I heard of a river being able to turn into blood. "Oh I got it." I said happily. "You got what." My dad asked as he hung up the phone. Apparently, my dad had accepted the job for a vacation. He didn't take this so-called- river of blood seriously. "Nothing I was just thinking". I said as I walked upstairs. It's not that I didn't want to tell my dad what I thought. I just wanted to do more research before I opened my mouth. "What's his problem." I heard my dad say. "Nothing he just had a bad day at school." Raven said as I heard him walk up the stairs. "Are you okay Alex." "Yeah I'm fine just tired." "Are you sure?""Yes I'm fine, Raven can you please leave me alone" I said closing my eyes. I didn't want to be mean to Rave but I wanted to think on my own. I decided to drown him out by putting on my headphones and closing my eyes. "Fine be that way, act like I care." Raven muttered as he sat down. I hated doing that too him, but he will keep bugging and bugging till I went crazy. When he started working on his homework, I went into my uncles room and went on the computer. I decided to look up rivers turning into blood. I was surprised at all the responses I got. I started looking through them all and saw one that caught my eye. It was about the Ten Biblical Plaques. It told all about them and I couldn't believe I was right. But I was worried that my dad would laugh in my place. I was so interested that I never knew I fell asleep._ I was standing in a room, it was a place I've never seen or been in before. I didn't understand what was going on, I was starting to panic I couldn't find my dad or anybody else. I started walking around the room, when I saw a weird shaped table. It looked like something you would torture someone on. I walked towards it and saw blood all over it. I stepped back in shock and felt something behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a girl my age. She had blond hair and greenish yellow eyes. She was wearing a red dress with no shoes, she looked scared. She then grabbed my arm and pushed me and I felt myself fall into a river of blood. While I was drowning I heard the girl say "You're the one." _I woke up screaming, I never felt the arms trying to shake me away. I started pushing away at the hands. I was panicking and I wanted to get away from the arms trying to drown me. "Don't touch me, let me go, Daddddyyyy Daddy please help me." I screamed trying to get away from the arms. "Alex it's me uncle Sam, you have to calm down." Sam said trying to calm Alex down. "What the hell is going on Sam." Dean said walking into the room. "Dean you need to help me calm Alex down he's having a nightmare and he won't wake up." Sam said. "Daddy help please make her go away." I said clawing at the arms. "Shit that hurt." I heard a voice say. The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Sammy, let him go I'll wake him up." Another voice said. I felt the first set of arms let me go and another set take their place. "Alex it's me daddy, you need to trust me." "How do I know if it's actually you." I said as I started to push the arms away. "Listen to my voice you need to wake up and open your eyes, your safe." For some reason I decided to trust the voice and opened my eyes. I saw that it truly was my dad and uncle sitting next to me. They both looked very worried but my uncle was worse to wear. "Ouch, that had to hurt." I said sadly seeing my uncles arms. "Yea but, it's fine I had worse." Sam said. "What happened." My dad said as he helped me up. "Nothing, I had a bad dream." I said yawning. "That was some kind of dream." Sam said shaking his head. "Go back to bed Sammy, I'll take care of this." Dean said. "Okay, see you guys in the morning." Sam said as he left. "So tell me about your dream." "Dad it wasn't a dream." "Then what was it?" "I think... I think it was a vision." "What are you sure." "Yea, it felt too real to be a dream, I felt like I was actually there." "Okay, we'll take this one step at a time, first lets get you to your room." My dad said as he helped me up. "Okay."I said yawning. We started walking toward my room when I decided to stop in front of my dad's room. "Alex what's wrong?" My dad asked. "Dad, um... can I sleep in your room." I asked embarrassed. "Yea, no problem, don't worry I won't tell anybody." My dad said as he walked in. I followed my dad in and laid down on the other side of the bed. I knew if I listened to my dad's breathing I could fall asleep. It turned out that I was right I fell right asleep but I wouldn't sleep peacefully for long. I felt the signs of another vision and moved closer to my dad. But my dad was fast asleep so my hopes of him waking up were lost.

_I was standing outside a house in the middle of the woods. I turned and saw my dad, uncle, cousin and some other people standing behind me. They were looking in front of me, so I turned to look at what they were looking at. I saw her again, the girl from my earlier vision. She was holding a locust on her hand, that's when I noticed the swarm of bugs around us. She looked at me and was about to say something. When I heard a gunshot, I turned around quickly and saw it was the Sherif who shot the gun. I heard a loud buzzing noise and saw the locust swarm and attacked everyone. They attacked everyone except me and the girl. I screamed when I saw the bugs bitting my family. "Run, you have to room and find shelter." I yelled as started to run towards them. But before I could run, two arms grabbed me and pulled me down. I looked up and it was the girl, she held my wrists so badly they started to bleed. "Stop please let me go I have to save them." I said starting to panic. "No it's to late, their gone already, you can't save them." She said holding me tighter. "No your lying let me go now." I screamed pushing her off of me. She didn't try to stop me as I ran towards my family. What I saw shocked me, they were laying on the ground dead. My dad got the worse of it, he was trying to protect my uncle and cousin. It didn't even look like him, His eyes were open and empty, his mouth was open in a silent scream. There were so many bites on him I couldn't even recognize his body. My uncle was the same way except he had bugs crawling out of his mouth. My cousin had no eyeballs and he was bleeding everywhere. I dropped to the ground and screamed as I cried closing my eyes._ "Alex, Alex, wake up." I heard someone say as they shook me. I was too tired to open my eyes, I was afraid to see those pictures of my family dead. "ALEX, open your eyes now, your freaking me out." I decided to listen to the voice and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my Dad's worried face. "What's going on." I asked looking at my dad. "You were screaming my name, you were also crying." My dad said. "Was I, sorry." I said looking away from my dad. Last thing I wanted was to look like a wuss in front of my dad. "Look at me, and tell me what you saw." My dad said as grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I looked into my dad's worried eyes and all I saw was the vision. My eye's widen in fear that I didn't want my dad to see. But of course it was too late, he already saw it. "What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing because I'm not taking that answer." My dad said staring into my eyes. "I saw ... I saw... everyone die." I said as I started shaking. I couldn't stop the tears they came pouring down. I didn't even feel my dad wrap his arms around me and pull me towards him. I grabbed my dad's shirt and cried into his chest. "Shoo, it's going to be okay, nothings going to happen to us, I'll make sure of it." My dad said as he laid us down. I never knew it, but I fell asleep in my Dad's arms, I would resent this later but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-_

"Well look whose up." Sam said as I walked down the stairs. "Sorry I was tired." I said sitting down at the table. "Tired... Alex it's two in the afternoon." Raven said smirking. "Shut-up smart ass I was packing my bags like you should b doing." I said. "I already have my stuff packed we unfortunately had to wait for your lazy ass to finally wake up." Raven said as he walked out of the room. Let's just say we were all shock when we heard him say that. "Well I just got checked." I said walking upstairs to get my stuff. "We are just one big happy family aren't we." Dean said as he grabbed his bags and took them to the car.

Two hours later we were in our car on the way to Brighton, Michigan. My dad and me drove in the Impaler, while Sam and Raven drove in the Explorer. "How much longer." I asked knowing it would piss my dad off. "Ask that one more time and I'll drop you off in the middle-of-nowhere." My dad said glaring at me."No you won't you love me too much to do that." I said smirking. "Just lay down and get some sleep." My dad said as he turned the music up. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of AcDc's "Back in Black" it was one of my favorite songs. That's when one of my vision's decided to pay me a visit, how nice of them. _I was riding in the Impaler with my dad. When all-of-the-sudden the blond haired girl step in the street. We was headed straight towards her when my dad turned and ended up flipping the car over. We were going to fast to slow down so we ended up -side-down_ _spinning. When we finally stopped spinning I opened my eyes and asked my dad if he was okay. But he wasn't even in the car, I started to panic thinking he was pinned under the car. I found my way out of the car and looked up and saw the blond girl standing above me. "You need to come with me" She said holding out her hand. "Why, where's my dad, I can"t find him, please help me." I said ignoring her hand and pulling myself up at the same time. "No you need to come now before they get here." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Let me go, I have to find my dad." I said pushing her away. I started walking down the road looking for any signs of him but found nothing. "How could he just disappear, that's just not possible." I said starting to panic. "Please you have to come with me, we have to hurry don't you hear them." The girl said turning me around. "Who am I suppose to hear, I don't hear anything and who is coming." I asked. She grabbed my face and put her hand over my mouth and told me to listen. That's when I heard them, people they were yelling and they sounded mad. I grabbed the girl and pulled her into the bushes. We both looked out of the bushes and saw a group of people walk towards the wrecked Impaler. "I can't believe Alex took the car Dean, it doesn't make any sense."Sam said. "Yeah, why the hell would he do that and of all things he crashed my baby." My dad said angrily. "Their must of been something wrong with him it's like hes possessed_." _Raven said. I couldn't believe my eyes my dad was alive he didn't even have a scratch on him. "I know this must be hard on you Mr. Winchester, but your son is being controlled by the devil. That little bitch Melissa has him under her control. We have only one choice we have to purify him even if it means killing him." A women with brown hair and blue eyes said. "If it comes to that I'll kill him my self." My dad said glaring at the women. "You can't stop us from hunting your son, he isn't the same person he's being tempted by the devil." A fat priest said to my dad. "Let me put this straight though your thick head, No One Puts A Finger On My Son, do we understand." My dad said reaching for his gun. "Dean..."Don't Dean me." My dad said interrupting my uncle. "We don't want to fight with you Dean, were just trying to help." The lady said. "But the only way we can help is to do away with the problem." The priest said as people started surrounding my family_." _What the hell do you think your doing." My dad asked as he pushed Sam and Raven behind them. I didn't have a chance to warn them the people surrounding them started beating them with poles and bats. I was about to come out when I met my dad's eyes. He shook his head and said stay there quietly. Melissa grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground so I couldn't see. She even covered my ears to block the screaming as I started to cry._ "NOOOOOOOOO." I screamed as I sat up. I know I scared the shit out of my dad because we ended up swerving to the side of the road. I even heard my Uncle squealing his tires as he tried not to hit us. "Why the hell did you do that." My dad said as he grabbed my face softly to make me look at him. I tried to turn away but he held on tighter. I heard My Uncle get out of the car and walk towards my window. I knew I had started crying but I didn't get a chance to dry away my tears. My dad did my did for me wiping my tears with his fingers. "You need to tell Sam about these nightmares but I'm starting to believe their more than ordinary dreams." My dad said as he looked at Sam. I heard Sam open my door as my dad pulled me next to him. " Dad I don't want to talk about it now, can we stop somewhere please." I said looking at me dad. My puppy dog eyes must of worked because I heard my dad sigh and look at Sam. "Okay Sam let's find that closes motel and sleep there, but this isn't over Alex so don't even think of hiding." My dad said as Sam walked back to his car. I never knew I fell back to sleep until I woke up and was staring at my cousin's sleeping back. I turned around and saw my dad sleeping on a chair. My uncle was sleeping on the other bed, figures my dad would give up the bed for Sammy. I got off the bed and walked quietly past my dad and opened the door. I decided I needed some fresh air, so I walked outside and laid on the Impaler. I laid for a while and never noticed that I fell asleep until I felt something lay on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw my uncle's concerned face. "What." I asked closing my eyes. "We need to talk about these visions you'll been having." Sam said laying next to me. " There's nothing to talk about." "Don't even try that one on me Alex, tell me the truth." "I'm not in the mood." "Well you better start getting in the mood." My dad said walking towards us. I looked at my dad and saw that he meant business. "Okay but lets go inside before Rave wakes up and finds no one there." I said as I walked towards the room. As I expected Raven was up and he was pissed.


End file.
